Rise Of The Big Four
by TheLegendOfSam
Summary: When Merida misses her friends, she goes into the forest for a picnic with the Triplets and Angus to clear her mind. What frosty friend will she meet there and what does he need Merida for? What does the Man in the moon want with the big four? Will contain Jack/Hiccup bromance (not gay) and very slight Merida/Rapunzel that increases to something more later on.
1. A Picnic by the waterfall

Merida Dunbroch woke up just like any other day.  
>She found herself being pounced on by the triplets and played with them for a while before getting out of bed and kicking them out.<br>She got out of her silk pajamas and ran the shower.  
>She washed her hair before getting out and drying herself.<br>She then did her hair and when she believed she was presentable enough, she walked downstairs to the dining room where her father, Fergus, was telling another one of his stories to the triplets, Hamish, Hubert and Harris with her mother, Elinor watching in amusement.  
>"Morning, everyone." Merida cheerily greeted her family as she got her breakfast from the large array of food on the table.<br>"Good morning, Merida." Elinor replied.  
>"Morning, Merida." Fergus added with a mouthful of eggs.<br>"Fergus!" Elinor scolded.  
>Fergus swallowed "What?" He whined as Merida and The Triplets giggled at their father in trouble.<br>"You're talkin' with yuir mouth full again, dear."  
>"So?"<br>"Yuir a king." Elinor said. "Yuir not supposed to be rude, yuir supposed to be setting an example."  
>"Yes, dear." Fergus sighed and continued eating.<br>Merida turned to Hamish, Hubert and Harris.  
>"He's going to get an earful later, boys." The boys grinned and nodded as Merida and the boys giggled.<br>Minutes later, Merida and the boys had finished their food and left the table, Merida went back up into her room.

As she walked up the stairs, she thought about her friends and what had happened to them sice they last saw each other. Merida and her friends were the best of friends until Merida and her friends Hiccup and Rapunzel's lifes forced them to part ways. Merida had to serve as princess, Hiccup became a tutor in Dragon Taming and Rapunzel.., she didn't like thinking about what happened to her.  
>Her other friend, Jack Frost, joined the guardians but still visited in the winter and on her birthday but other than that, she hadn't heard from her friends in five years.<br>She reached her room and entered, closing the door gently behind her.  
>Laying down on the bed, she reached over and picked up her book from the bedside table.<br>As she read, she saw a photo in the corner of her eye.  
>Merida loved this photo.<br>It was a picture of herself, Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel.  
>Jack and Hiccup stood behind Merida and Rapunzel underneath a tree as everybody threw up a piece sign.<br>Rapunzel throwing up two.  
>'I just want t' see them all again.' Merida thought to herself as she put down the book and picked up the photo.<br>'I miss bein' with them.' She held the picture and looked at it for what seemed like forever.  
>The more she looked at it, the more she missed her friends and wanted to just break down in tears.<br>Merida placed the photo gently down and walked out of the room, grabbing her bow and quiver filled with arrows.  
>Merida knew where she wanted to go. She grabbed five apples from the kitchen and put them in a sack for herself and Angus and left the castle.<br>She reached Angus's stable. "Hello Angus." Merida sighed as Angus nuzzled his head against her.  
>She fed Angus one of the apples and put the sadle gently on his back so she didn't startle him.<br>She put the bag of apples in a pocket on the side of the sadle and off they rode.  
>Merida grabbed the reins and before Agnus galloped off, Merida noticed her brothers outside the stable waiting for her.<br>"Did you want to come to?" she asked.  
>The brothers nodded.<br>"Ok." Merida sighed, getting off Agnus and lifting Hamish onto Agnus's back. "Just this once."  
>She lifted Hubert and Harris onto Agnus's back when she noticed Harris was holding a bag.<br>"What's in there?" Merida asked her little brother.  
>Harris opened the bag to reveal four delicious cakes Maudie had made for them.<br>"You brought these for us t' share?" She asked.  
>Harris, Hubert and Hamish all nodded, sat on Agnus's back.<br>"I'll put them with the apples and we can have a picnic next to the waterfall, ok?" Merida asked, putting the bag in the pocket with the other one, trying her best not to squish the cakes. Harris, Hubert and Hamish nodded exitedly.  
>"Hold on tight." Merida told her pesky little brothers and Harris Held onto her waist, Hubert held onto his waist and Hamish held onto Hubert's.<br>Merida looked back at her brothers.  
>"Everybody ready?" She asked her brothers.<br>The three nodded.  
>"Then let's go, Angus." She shouted excitedly and grabbed the reins.<p>

Angus galloped off, out of the stable and away from the castle.  
>Angus's feet pounded hard against the ground as they left the castle grounds.<br>They entered the forest that Merida used for Horse-Back Archery Training, which was very close to the castle gates.  
>The archer in her made Merida want to pull out her bow and practise but she decided for the safety of her little brothers, not to.<br>She would need the arrows if her brothers needed protecting.  
>As Angus leaped over a river, Merida felt Harris put his head against her back and grab tighter to her waist.<br>"Could ye slow down a bit, Angus?" Merida asked.  
>"S'a bit too fast for the wee ones." Angus nodded and slowed down a little bit but still moved relatively fast but not too fast for the triplets.<br>Arriving at thier destination, Merida jumped off Angus and put her brothers on the ground, one by one.  
>She grabbed the bags of cakes and apples and Angus sat down by the pond at the bottom of the waterfall and Merida and the triplets sat down next to him.<br>Merida handed her brothers an apple and a cake each and gave Angus the remaining apples before taking a cake and apple for herself.  
>For the next couple of hours, Merida spent the day listening to stories her little brothers, who only really spoke to her.<br>She even told a few of her own.  
>She also helped Harris, Hubert and Hamish practise their own archery.<br>After a while, The boys began to play with Angus by the water Merida watched on in amusement.  
>Suddenly, Merida felt a familiar chill in the air and smiled.<p> 


	2. Enter Jack Frost

"Hamish, Hubert, Harris wait here wit' Angus." Merida told her brothers.  
>She then turned and looked at Angus<br>"If anything 'appens, get them back to the castle."  
>Angus nodded and snorted in agreement.<br>Merida crept slowly into the forest and reached a clearing.  
>"Come out!" She shouted happily to the sky. "I know yuir there, boyo."<br>The whooshing sound of the winter wind blew through the air and out from the top of the trees came Jack Frost, carrying his staff.  
>Merida noticed that on Jack's shoulder stood Rapunzel's pet chemeleon, Pascal.<br>"Hey, Red-head." Jack said with a smirk as he floated slowly down. "Long time, no see."  
>"Jack!" Merida shouted, running over to Jack and hugging him as his feet touched the ground. "Why are you here? And why's Pascal with you?"<br>Jack hugged his redheaded friend back before letting go.  
>"The little dude came to me a few days ago." Jack explained. "All I could understand is that 'Punzie's in trouble."<br>"What sort of trouble?" Merida asked, deeply concerned.  
>"I don't know." Jack said and chuckled lightly. "I don't speak chameleon. I guess we just have to go to Corona and ask around."<p>

Merida pointed over to her brothers.  
>"My brothers are back there." She said "We can't just leave them there."<br>Jack just shrugged .  
>"Then let's say goodbye to them, get what you need and head out." He said "It'll take a few days to get their even with Angus and I can only make myself fly."<br>"What about Hiccup and Toothless?" Merida asked. "We'll need their help  
>"We can take a boat early tomorrow and be there by night."<br>Merida led Jack over to her brothers and Angus  
>"Boys." Merida said sitting down with her brothers, Hamish on her left and Hubert and Harris on her right.<br>She pointed to Jack who was sat not far away.  
>"This is my friend, Jack Frost."<br>"I'm the one that makes it snow in winter." Jack added.  
>"He needs me to help him go and help our friend." Merida said. "We're going to be gone for a while."<p>

Angus stood up and Merida and Jack lifted the triplets onto his back before Merida got on.  
>"Hold on tight." Merida said and Agnus took off, Jack flying behind them.<br>The brothers gasped.  
>"Cool trick, huh kids?" Jack said with one of his trademark smiles. "Don't worry, only kids can see me but they have to believe in me."<br>They reached Angus's stable and Jack helped Merida lift the triplets off Angus.  
>They all walked to the gate, the four Dunbroch children holding hands as Jack walked next to them.<p>

They stopped at the castle gates and Merida knelt down to talk to her brothers.  
>"I'm going to be gone for a long time." Merida told them. "You can't come with me." Merida was close to tears.<br>"I want you to look after yuir mommy and daddy fuir me." Merida whispered, now crying a little bit. "Give them a hug from me everyday."  
>Seeing their loving sister crying, Harris, Hubert and Hamish walked over to their sister and hugged her tightly.<br>Merida wrapped her arms around her little brothers and cryed quietly.  
>"Red head." Jack said "we should get going. We have a long trip ahead of us." Merida nodded.<br>She kissed each of her brothers individually on the forehead.  
>"Harris, make sure Daddy doesn't get in too much trouble." Harris nodded as Merida kissed his forehead.<br>"Hubert, try not to eat too many sweets." Hubert and Merida giggled a little as Merida kissed his forehead.  
>"Hamish, try not to get in too much trouble, ye wee rascal." Hamish hugged her sister as she kissed his forehead.<br>"Tell Mommy and Daddy after dinner." Merida told them. "We'll be gone by then."

Merida got back onto Angus, Pascal jumped on Merida's shoulder and She and Jack were off.  
>"I love you." she called, turning around to see the boys waving.<br>"See ya, little dudes!" Jack shouted as he waved, flying in reverse  
>"I'll miss you!" Merida called before She let go off the reins, wiped the tears from her eyes and waved back.<br>"Are you ok?" Jack asked floating alongside Angus.  
>"I'm fine" Merida said, speeding up.<br>"You really love them don't you?" Jack asked.  
>"They're my brothers, Jack." Merida said. "I'm the only one they really talk to and play with."<br>Jack was surprised. "Not even your parents?"  
>"Well, they do speak to them but not like I do." Merida said. "I'm different with them."<br>Jack nodded. "I was exactly the same with my little sister, Emma, (Author's Note: I don't think she has a name.) before... y'know... Guardian stuff."  
>"Yeah..." Merida said awkwardly<br>"I know how you feel." Jack said "It's best to just think to yourself that they are ok and try to do what you're trying to do."  
>"Thanks, Jack." Merida said with a smile "No need to get all existential on me."<br>"I know." Jack said, now flying backwards as Merida and Angus jumped a river. "It felt weird 'cuz that's not usually my thing."  
>Merida laughed. "It felt weird hearing it."<p>

Soon enough, Merida and Jack reached the town on the other side of the forest.  
>"Go and get us enough food for the four of us." Jack told Merida "I'll see if I can find us some tents. You'll have to buy them, though because they can actually see you.<br>Merida tied Angus up.  
>Pascal jumped on the redhead's shoulder and they walked into the cheery and bustling town's market in different directions, in search off what they needed.<p> 


End file.
